Who Are They?
by Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy
Summary: Bella Swan has it all. She has the popularity, the dazzling boyfriend, and all the guys willing to act on her every whim. Then they came, the Malfoys and the Forces. Can Bella win a losing battle for everything she has, with people who arent 'normal?
1. Chapter 1

I Ish Not DEAD!

I'm ALIVE!

(OMG!)

Yes, I have returned from the dead to write once again.

--

Bella Swan sat at the Cullen table, next to her 'dazzling' boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Girls sent glares her way, while boys stared at her adoringly. Bella Swan has it all.

Bella knew this. Bella knew she had the whole school wrapped around her finger, and she loved it.

Bella thought no one could steal her thunder. No one could ever rival her.

Well, she was wrong. She was dreadfully wrong. For the next day, her match would come, and Bella's world would come crashing down around her.

The next day, at lunchtime, Bella was once again sitting at the Cullen table, talking with Alice, while keeping her hand on Edward's thigh under the table.

The door suddenly burst open, and three girls walked in. Bella had seen one of them before; she was in history with her. They walked gracefully to the table that was next to the Cullens and sat lightly down in a circle.

Two boys followed them, and every girl's eyes were drawn to them. One of the boys had neatly slicked back platinum blond hair, and ice blue eyes. He looked like a jock. Following him was a taller boy, with messy blond hair hanging in front of his face, and green eyes. That boy looked like the academic, popular type.

Alice immediately started gushing about them. "The one in the black jeans, black Guns N' Roses shirt, and combat boots is Akeldama Malfoy from what I hear."

Bella looked over at Akeldama. She had to admit, Akeldama was beautiful. She had silver-blue eyes, and long, perfectly straight platinum blonde hair that fell to just below her waist. She was dressed as Alice had said, but with a black headband with a sparkling skull on it that held her hair back.

Edward cut in suddenly, "Akeldama's name, from what I know, means 'field of blood'."

Alice nodded impatiently. "The second one, the one in the black cargos," She made a gagging face at this, "and the dark blue shirt with a rose on it with those HIDEOUS black Converses is Ayla Malfoy."

Bella's eyes traveled to her. She looked like her sister, with the same platinum blonde hair, but that was cut shorter, to just below her shoulders, and the same silver-blue eyes.

Edward cut in yet again. "Ayla, I think, means 'moonlight' in Native American. I do not know which tribe."

Alice sighed. "We don't need your commentary Edward." Edward just grinned at her.

Alice continued. "The one on the end, in the HIDEOUS tight, dark purple shirt, flare jeans, and white Nikes is Keres Force."

Bella looked at her. She was just as beautiful as the other girls. Her dark blonde hair was curly, and fell to the middle of her back. She had shocking, electric green eyes. Bella noticed that she was less well dressed as the others.

Edward, to Alice's dismay, cut in yet again. "Keres means 'Death Spirit'."

Alice sighed, as the boys who had followed the girls sat at the table with Akeldama, Ayla, and Keres.

Alice yet again explained. "The boy with the slicked black platinum blond hair, the dark jeans, and Poison shirt is Draco Malfoy. Sorry, Jazz, but I gotta admit, he's HOT." Edward shot a glare at Jazz, who had become fuming mad, and added, "His name means Dragon in Latin."

Alice was right, at least in Bella's eyes. He was hot, at the least. Bella had to tear her eyes away from him.

Alice pointed at the other boy. "That total sex god there, in the blood red Motley Crue shirt and the black jeans and combat boots is Jack Force." Edward added then, "His name means 'Angel Of Destruction'."

Bella took one look at him, and started hyperventilating. God, he WAS a sex god. She thanked the lord Edward couldn't read her mind.

Bella kept watching them, and saw Akeldama trade Keres seats so that she could sit by Jack. They twined hands under the table.

Bella could hear the whole cafeteria buzzing with talk of them. She was disappointed to hear that no one was talking of her. She looked at Edward. "Who's thinking of me?"

Edward looked at her, smiling, and said, "No one, for once. Thank the Lord."

Bella faked a smile and turned away, disappointed. Who were these girls, who thought they could come here and steal her spotlight.

Akeldama, holding Jack's hand, got up with him and left, followed by Ayla, Keres, and Draco. The whole cafeteria turned to watch them leave.

Bella silently decided that no one could take her spotlight, and that she would make the Malfoy and Force girls wish that they had never been born.

--

Has my writing improved? Yes, I know, my old stories SUCKED. MAJORLY.

This is a Twilight/HP/Blue Blood x-over. For those Blue Blood fans, I'm sorry, but it is solely Jack Force. Keres has taken Mimi's spot in the Blue Blood society. They will mention the Committee, but I will not write and actually Committee meeting. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2 Gabrielle and Michael

NEXT CHAPPIE

Disclamer- yada yada yada…Rachy no own anything….blah blah blah, same as always.

--

The next day, the Malfoy and Force twins were huddled together at the table, conversing in low voices with one another.

"We're having it at my house, Jack. You always have parties at your apartment-thingy. This time it's at my house." Akeldama was telling Jack.

Jack nodded and then Ayla nodded. "It's 80's themed. All of the Committee junior members should be there, no familiars though. A few of the Red-Bloods may be there."

"Should we invite the Cullens?" Keres asked lowly. Akeldama and Draco glanced at them and nodded slightly. Akeldama, Ayla, and Keres got up and walked over to the Cullen table.

They each stood behind a guy and smiled at them. "Hey guys." Akeldama said. "We're having a party at my house. You guys wanna come? It's 80's themed." Keres leaned in and whispered lightly. "Azrael, the Angel of Death." Akeldama nodded her head toward Jack. "Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction." Ayla piped up, "Annjela, the angel messenger." The Cullens, seeming to know something Bella didn't, turned their heads toward Akeldama. Akeldama then whispered, "Gabrielle, the Uncorrupted." Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie stared at her with a devoted look on their faces. Akeldama looked down. Jasper whispered, "I am Ari'el, the Lion of God."

"Orifiel, the Archangel." Emmett.

"Evangeline, the good little angel," Alice.

"Mariangela, the Rebel Angel." Rosalie.

Everyone seemed to look at Edward, as he paused nervously and looked Akeldama straight in the eyes and whispered.

"Michael, Pure of Heart."

Akeldama held her hand out to him and he kissed it. They smiled at each other and hugged briefly. Bella frowned. "What is going on here?!" She hissed, glaring around. Ayla, Keres, and Akeldama looked at her and frowned. Edward glanced at her nervously, then looked back at Akeldama, who shook her head and said, "Leave the Red-Blood out of this. She does not need to know. She may come to the party if she so wishes."

At midnight, the whole Blue-Blood teen society was practically there. Akeldama was dancing around with random guys, and Ayla was basically doing the same thing. Keres was sitting over in a corner, talking with Alice. Alice was giggling with Keres. Rosalie was talking to Emmett, laughing at some unheard joke. Edward was staring longingly at Akeldama, while Bella sat, fuming, by his side. Jack and Jasper were both drinking whiskey, talking.

Edward finally got up and pulled Bella down to the dance floor. They both started dancing to Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield. Bella smirked at Akeldama, who was dancing with some random guy next to them. Bella had gotten better at dancing, but she noticed that Akeldama couldn't dance at all. She was letting the guy dance as she swayed back and forth awkwardly.

Bella giggled at her and smirked when she looked toward her. Akeldama flushed slightly and looked down.

Edward glared down at Bella. He reached over and tilted Akeldama's head up and mouthed an apology to her, as he stared longingly into her eyes.

Bella didn't exactly know what the bond between Edward and this Akeldama was, but she was going to find out.

--

OKAY! This is what they all wore-

Akeldama was wearing black, tight Bermuda shorts, an Eagles shirt, a red jacket, red high-top Converses, red sunglasses, and red legwarmers.

Ayla was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt that had black and pink roller skates on them, black Converse high tops, a black plastic bracelet, black and silver earrings, and a black and pink choker.

Keres was wearing skinny jeans, a pink Little Miss Chatterbox shirt, pink sunglasses, a few pink plastic bracelets, and white high tops.

Alice was wearing pink and black sunglasses, a zebra striped shirt, pink skinny jeans, pink bracelets, and black Converse high tops. She had her hair dyed shockingly neon pink, with neon yellow streaks in it.

Rosalie was wearing pink headphones, a pink bracelet, a black tee with a girl on it that had pink hair, a brown skirt, and hot pink Converse high tops.

Emmett was wearing a black jacket, black skinny jeans, black tennis shoes, and a purple shirt.

Edward was wearing black skinny jeans, orange and yellow high tops, an orange shirt, a red and orange belt, and a yellow jacket.

Jasper and Jack happened to be wearing the same thing, blue skinny jeans and black converses, a teal shirt, and yellow-white jacket.

Hehe giggle giggle


	3. Chapter 3 A Bond Renewed

I iz back! For all people who didn't read blue bloods, you will find out what the connection is!

--

His face had haunted her dreams forever. She could never forgive herself for her betraying him.

Akeldama, or Gabrielle, her true name, was tossing and turning in her sleep fretfully. "Michael…Michael…forgive me….Michael…." she whimpered, tossing around. Tears ran down her cheeks as all she saw was his face. She let out a tortured cry. No one could understand her pain. It went on forever, an endless trench of indescribable longing and hurt.

She let out another tortured cry, expressing her pain in a scream. She felt a cold hand on her burning hot forehead, and slowly opened her eyes.

As if to add to her pain, there he stood, in all his glory, beautiful as ever. She let out another cry, whispering his name repeatedly afterwards. She begged him for forgiveness, to take her back.

Edward, or Michael, leaned down and brushed his lips with hers.

She cried out yet again, in loss and pain, nearly delirious in the hopeless longing that consumed her entire being. She whispered repeatedly, nearly delirious, "Michael….my love…my being…my soul…..my life…my one, my only…forgive me….please!" She cried out again, her eyes slamming shut and pain evident on her face.

Her helpless longing and wounded soul had turned into physical pain. Every fiber of her being, and her soul, ached to be one with him again. It felt as if she were being dragged to hell, to face Lucifer himself once again. She thrashed about, feeling as if she was burning in a raging fire of loss and endless pain.

"Gabrielle!" She heard his perfect voice cut through the pain and her eyes flew open. He was leaning on the bed, supporting himself, bent over her with worry and pain that equaled hers etched in the hard lines of his face and in his eyes.

She thrashed about more, crying out in her tortured voice. She painfully reached out and put her hand on his cheek. She shivered and whispered, "My heart will always belong to you, Michael. I love you with every fiber of my being and soul."

Edward said nothing, he just leaned down and pressed his cold lips to her forehead. She started weeping openly, crying out in delirious pain.


	4. Chapter 4 Interpretation

I left you off last chap didn't I? SORRY!

Disclamer- BLAH…BLAH BLAH…BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…BLAH

--

Edward sat down on the bed next to her and brushed her now knotted and messy blonde hair out of her extremely pale face.

She shivered slightly as she pulled herself up, her face still showing pain. She twined her hands with his and whispered, "I give myself to you."

Edward smiled his crooked smile at her. He opened his mouth to repeat the phrase back when Bella crossed his mind. He knew, after all, Bella had just been a distraction, to distract him from not being with Gabrielle like he should. Edward leaned over and whispered in her ear with pure joy in his voice, "I give myself to you."

Both of them grinned at each other and leaned in to each other. Edward closed the gap in between them and kissed her, moving her back to her former position, to where she was laying on the bed, while he moved on top of her.

She giggled happily, a sound that he hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. Edward raised his eyebrows at her, smiling still. "Are you happy now, Gabrielle?" "Yes, I am, Michael!"

She giggled and rolled over, so that he was pressed against the bed while she was pinning him. "Tag!" She laughed, pinning his hands above his head.

He wrestled one of his hands out of her grasp while he flipped over and tickled her. "Tag back."

She squirmed and laughed. "Stop! Akeldama no like being tickled!"

Edward laughed. "While Edward like tickling Akeldama!"

"Screw you!" was her reply. He laughed harder and pinned her so she couldn't move. "Is that meant to be taken as an invitation?"

Akeldama bursted out laughing. "Edward, you sick minded boy! Well, I guess that's all in how you interpret it."

Edward just laughed at her as he let her go and layed beside her. "Are you positively sure of that?"

"Nope!"

--

Ending chappie..tired.


	5. Chapter 5 Morningstar

Writers block, Writers block, god I hate you writers block….

Yep. You guessed it, Major writers block. MEH!

Disclamer- NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED!!!

--

Edward didn't know if he could ever feel happier. The distance that had between him and Gabrielle had made him nearly suicidal inside, but he had pushed it away and used Bella as a distraction. Now, reunited with Gabrielle, he looked at everything with a new light. Everything seemed to radiate happiness to him.

Akeldama was smiling, lying back on the couch in Edward's room at the Cullen house. Edward was sitting down, her head in his lap. She sat up and moved next to him, picking up her book from the floor. Edward looked over her shoulder to see what book it was. "Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher." He read aloud, laying his head on her shoulder. She smiled. "It's a really good book. It's about suicide tapes but oh well." He laughed.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Cullens were downstairs, laughing and chatting. There was a bottle of whiskey on the table, and even though they were immune to its affects, it tasted slightly like blood. Every one of Akeldama's friends, and the Cullens were sitting down, celebrating the reuniting of Gabrielle and Michael. The Conclave of Forks and LaPush had fine before; usually Gabrielle and Michael were reincarnated in New York, where the largest Conclave resided. This time, however, they were both reincarnated in Forks. The Conclave there was powerful now, the leading Conclave.

Only Bella was unhappy. She was wandering the hallways in the huge house, trying to find Edward's room. She knew that Akeldama and Edward would be in there, and she was desperate to somehow get Edward away from that girl. She would sell her soul to Satan to get him away. She had told Alice this, and her face had paled more, if that was even possible. "Never interact with the Morningstar, Bella," was the response she had gotten.

She didn't even understand why they didn't say Satan. They always said Lucifer, Lightbringer, or Morningstar.

She wasn't a Blue-Blood, but she wanted to understand. She wanted to know why everyone was so cautious about mentioning people who talked to her, why they were so happy that Akeldama and Edward were together. The unspoken exchange when they had first met had unnerved her. Now, it haunted her that maybe she couldn't get Edward away from Akeldama, maybe they were MEANT to be together.

She found Edward's door finally and knocked sharply. "Edward!" She nearly yelled, but she got no response. All she heard was slow breathing, as if both of them were asleep. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She growled. She went downstairs, fuming.

"Jasper?" she said. "Can you do me a favor?" Jasper nodded slightly and stood up, following Bella outside. "Can you take me up to the window looking into Edward's room? I need to see what's going on there!" Jasper's face tightened. "You shouldn't mess with Gabrielle and Michael's relationship, Bella. They only just found each other." "I'm not messing with their relationship; I'm messing with Akeldama and Edward's!" She hissed back. He sighed, slung her on his back, and scaled the wall so she could look in the window.

Akeldama was lying on the couch, sleeping. Edward had her head in his lap, reading a book. He was absentmindedly running his free hand through her hair. Bella hissed murderously, but Edward didn't hear, he was absorbed in the book. Akeldama twitched a bit in her sleep, and Edward put the book down, gently moving her to a sitting position in his lap and holding her close. He was smiling the crooked smile he usually saved for her. Bella told Jasper to bring her down and he did immediately. He set her down and hurriedly went back into the house, as if he was scared of her. Bella found that odd.

She sat outside and glared around at everything in sight. Only when she looked down at her moved to put her head in her hands was when she noticed the pale blue-silver lines where her veins are. She frowned slightly and went into the house. She went into Carlisle's study and found a blue-leather bound book that said 'The History of the Blue-Bloods' on the side. She pulled it out, and went back outside to read. She moved to the chapter where they described how to know if someone was becoming a Blue Blood. She smiled when she found this paragraph.

"_The first sign of a person becoming a Blue Blood is blue lines on their arms. This is the blood beginning to manifest, they beginning of the transformation. The lines shown are maps of their personal histories, and of the angel or demon inside of them. Blue Blood bonded twins have the same markings on their arms, since they are only half themselves without their twin. Sometimes, when a Silver Blood such as Lucifer is reborn, the markings appear silver-blue. The star marking of Lucifer is usually found on the back of the person's neck if the person is the rebirth of a Silver Blood."_

Bella frowned slightly and moved her hair off the back of her neck. She pulled out a mirror from her purse and angled it so that she could see the back of her neck.

There, slightly raised up from the flesh of her neck, was a small star. It looked like a tattoo on the back of her neck. She smiled to herself. If she couldn't be a Blue Blood, she could be a Silver Blood.

--

Oh ya, I'm so freakin awesome.


	6. Chapter 6 The Uncorrupted

Hey! Whats up?

Finallly HP comes into play! YAY!

Disclamer- No copyright infringement intended.

--

Akeldama and her friends left late that night for a club, and Edward decided to follow.

"Why do you feel the need to go to a club anyway?" Edward asked, lagging behind slightly. He got no response but four smiles directed at him.

"Jack?" He said as he turned to face him. "Do you get what this is about?" Jack smiled and nodded at him, refusing to say anymore.

Akeldama sat pensively at the club, Edward by her side. Their hands were intertwined beside them. The look on Akeldama's face indicated that she was waiting for something.

Without warning, the doors of the club flew open and a pale boy with perfect slicked back blond hair strode in. Akeldama hopped up gracefully, pulling Edward with her. Without a word of explanation, Draco and Akeldama led Edward to a private room in the back of the club and locked the door behind them.

"Draco! My brother!" Akeldama said happily, she was a Malfoy after all. "I would ask how Father is but we have no time for that. Kneel, Draco."

"The Uncorrupted." Draco whispered, dropping down onto his knees. He bowed his head respectively, and looked up only when Akeldama spoke.

"Rise, Watcher. There is no need for that now." Draco obediently stood up with his head now held high and his former smirk in place. Akeldama smirked back, and Edward shook his head, completely lost.

"Do you know who you are, Draco?"

"I am the Watcher. I am a spirit born with its eyes wide open, born into full consciousness. Why am I here? "

Akeldama smiled at Edward. Edward shook his head with amazement. He understood now, Draco was the Watcher, a Blue-Blood born fully knowing what he or she was, and meant to watch, listen, and observe for any sign that Lucifer had been reincarnated.

"Draco, I am afraid Lucifer has been reborn. The Third Great War is now upon us. We must be ready to fight when the time comes. We have failed once again to slay the Morningstar."

Edward found it suddenly hard to swallow the lump that was rising in his throat. He looked straight ahead, not really seeing. He had only been Regis for about a week, he wasn't ready to fight Lucifer. The same went for Akeldama.

"Do not worry Gabrielle, Michael. This shall be the war when we get rid of Lucifer and the Silver Bloods. This time, we shall not fail. They shall fall." Draco's extremely calm voice surprised Edward. He didn't know how anyone could be so calm talking about the Third Great War, when in the previous one so many had been taken.

The tension in the room suddenly lifted. It was as if they had never been talking about a war at all, and Draco's voice was joking as he spoke.

"Well, if I have to be awoken and won't be reborn until they need me again, doesn't that make me one of the Uncorrupted as well?"

Despite himself, Edward let out a shout of laughter. "Well Draco, I guess you're right. Welcome Draco, The Uncorrupted!"

In good spirits, they left, forgetting about the discussion they had in the back room of the club.

Draco felt smug about his new 'Uncorrupted' title. He bragged about it for about an hour as they walked.

"So, who is the reincarnation of Lucifer this cycle?" Edward finally asked, attempting to act nonchalant. Draco and Akeldama fell silent.

Draco looked at Akeldama and repeated the question slowly to her, to make sure she heard, since he already knew the answer. The answer she had to give chilled her to the bone, and made the _sangre azul_, the immortal blue blood that ran through her veins run cold. After taking a deep breath and bracing herself for Edward's reaction, Gabrielle answered Michael in a wavering voice.

"Bella Swan."

--

HEHE YAY!


End file.
